Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal digital assistant attachment structure for a saddle-ride vehicle such as a motorcycle.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application. First Publication No. 2003-137161 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses that, in a motorcycle to which a personal digital assistant such as a portable telephone is removably attached, a structure in which a recess-shaped terminal holder is provided which holds the personal digital assistant in an upright state in front of a meter unit provided at the center of the bar handle.
In the disclosure of Patent Document 1, as a result of providing this structure, radio communication between the personal digital assistant and the motorcycle, displaying a variety of vehicle information on the personal digital assistant, and non-contact charge of the personal digital assistant can be carried out.
However, in the aforementioned related art, the recess-shaped terminal holder is provided in front of the meter unit.
Consequently, there is a problem in that the holder is limited to the attachment of a predetermined size of a personal digital assistant or a predetermined type thereof.
Additionally, in the case where the personal digital assistant does not correspond to a motorcycle being used, there is a problem in that communicating and charging of the personal digital assistant cannot be carried out.